Conventionally, electrical junction boxes are known in which a substrate configured by an insulating plate and a conductive path formed thereon is accommodated in a casing. In JP 2013-5483A, a printed wiring board in which a circuit pattern is printed on an insulating plate is accommodated in a casing, and a first attachment portion and a second attachment portion extend from a connector block toward the casing. The first attachment portion is fastened with screws to an upper cover of the casing, and the second attachment portion is fastened with screws to the printed wiring board.
Incidentally, when a printed wiring board is fastened with screws, a large force is applied during screwing to those regions of the printed wiring board that are in the vicinity of the screws, and thus circuit patterns cannot be formed in those regions. If there are such portions in which circuit patterns cannot be formed, circuit patterns cannot be efficiently arranged on the printed wiring board, resulting in the problem that the size of the printed wiring board cannot be made smaller.
The present invention was made in view of these circumstances, and it is an object thereof to increase the regions in which a conductive path can be formed on a circuit board.